Patent Document 1 (shown below) shows a control apparatus for a vehicle having an oil pump actuated by an internal combustion engine and a belt-type continuously variable transmission controlled with operation oil pressurized by the oil pump. In this control apparatus, a so-called idling stop is performed wherein the engine is automatically stopped when a predetermined condition (e.g., the vehicle speed is substantially “0”, and the brake pedal is depressed) is satisfied.
According to this control apparatus, when the time period elapsed from the start time of the idling stop reaches a predetermined time period which is set according to an operation oil temperature, restart of the engine (early restart) is performed even if the predetermined condition is satisfied. When the continuing time period of the idling stop becomes long, rise in the operation oil pressure upon terminating the idling stop (upon restarting the engine) may be delayed, which causes hesitation of the vehicle start performance. Such inconvenience is prevented by performing the above-described early restart.